mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Po (Kung Fu Panda)/Kidthomas' version
Kidthomas' version of the Dragon Warrior is a pretty bare-bones character in terms of sprites, animations and gameplay, even going as far as using sprites taken from official artwork to fill the void. He uses four buttons and has a lackluster amount of Specials and Hypers while also having an above average damage output and suffering from several gameplay bugs. ) |Image = File:KidthomasPoPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = kidthomas |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Po is a fairly basic four-button character, using the , , and buttons to attack and having fairly basic gameplay not based off any existing gameplay system. His moveset is limited, having only two Specials and two Hypers; while he has light, medium and heavy versions of his Specials, the buttons to activate them are distributed between both the punch and kick buttons he uses instead of the or buttons because Po doesn't use the and buttons. Po's below average Defence stat means he can take slightly less damage before being K.O.'d than most characters. Po's comboabiity is very limited because his Normals have a fairly long startup and end lag; while he can chain light attacks into strong attacks and can chain Normals into Specials and Hypers with strict timing, it's not possible to perform combos of more than a few hits and the majority of Po's Normals cannot chain into themselves; to compensate for this, Po has a high damage output, however, which means that any combos Po can perform deal a lot of damage to the opponent, even if they consist only of a few hits, and individual attacks also deal above average damage, though the only attacks he has that deal chip damage are his Specials. Po's aerial and moves are both infinites, though both of them require precise timing and can only be performed on opponents with a large enough hitbox. Po's Specials are overpowered and deal heavy damage, significantly more than his Normals; in addition, they cannot be blocked while airborne. For example, the heavy version of his Pandamonium takes out almost one-fifth of the opponent's Life. His ravioli is his only projectile attack, which can miss the opponent at point-blank range if the opponent isn't too large. His Guerriero_Dragone is very overpowered as it takes out almost two-third of the opponent's Life if it connects, it's very hard to respond to when activated while close to the opponent and Po is invincible duing the attack. If it hits the opponent while the opponent is in mid-air, Po will stand in mid-air after the attack if finished, allowing standing attacks to be performed while in mid-air until the player jumps or gets hit by a knockdown attack. His skadoosh functions like a Shun Goku Satsu and is quite weak compared to his other moves as it deals only approximately twice as much damage as a ravioli. Po has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default; as expected, the A.I. jumps around and blocks frequently while also occasionally moving around without attacking or using his taunt, leaving it open to attacks, and attacks at random, which means it rarely performs combos, Specials or Hypers, though his high damage output puts the A.I. at an advantage because any hits the A.I. can land deal a sizeable amount of damage. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' |60}} / / | Velocity and distance vary depending on button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} / / | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' + | Uses 3000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Po (Kung Fu Panda) Vs Yuri Boyka (Undisputed 2 Scott Adkins) (My Battle) Dib vs Kung fu panda Po Mugen Panda Battle Pancham Vs Po Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters made by kidthomas Category:Characters made in 2017 Category:Characters that can run forwards }}